Phineas e Ferb
Phineas e Ferb è una serie d'animazione statunitense prodotta da Disney Channel che vede protagonisti due fratellastri che durante le loro vacanze estive concepiscono e costruiscono ogni giorno nuove e spettacolari invenzioni. La serie è stata creata da Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh che danno anche la voce, in originale, a due personaggi: il Maggiore Monogram e il Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I due avevano già ideato i primi concept tempo addietro, ma hanno dovuto aspettare 16 anni prima di ottenere una trasmissione su Disney Channel. Originariamente mandata in onda negli Stati Uniti il 17 agosto 2007, la serie è stata trasmessa in Italia per la prima volta il 29 settembre 2007 dopo la premiere di High School Musical 2 su Disney Channel. Un'altra visione è stata mandata in onda il 5 dicembre 2007. La serie ha visto poi la sua regolare messa in onda mondiale il 1º febbraio 2008; in Italia la premiere dei nuovi episodi è andata in onda prima su Disney XD e successivamente su Disney Channel. Dal 2012 la serie è trasmessa anche su K2 (rete televisiva). Trama In ogni episodio, i protagonisti Phineas e Ferb, due ragazzi, passano il tempo nei loro pomeriggi liberi estivi costruendo invenzioni stratosferiche ed impossibili per dei bambini della loro età. Le fantastiche invenzioni non sono adorate da tutti, infatti la sorella maggiore di Phineas e sorellastra di Ferb, Candace, cerca in tutti i modi di farli "beccare" dalla mamma, ma non ci riesce e la famiglia la prende per pazza perché ogni volta che la mamma arriva al giardino tutto torna normale e i personaggi salutano con un semplice "ciao mamma" e lei risponde con cordialità "ciao ragazzi". Candace non pensa solo a far "beccare" i fratelli, ma anche a un ragazzo del quale si è perdutamente innamorata, Jeremy Johnson, e grazie alla sua migliore amica Stacy riesce a sapere tutto quello che fa e a perfezionarsi. Perry, l'ornitorinco di Ferb, invece, è un agente segreto che combatte contro il terribile Dottor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, riuscendo a sventare sempre i suoi malefici piani e, casualmente, a far scomparire sotto il naso di Candace le invenzioni di Phineas e Ferb. Perry, di solito, scompare dalla vista dei suoi padroni, che esclamano "Ehi, dov'è Perry?", per ricomparire a fine episodio accolto da un ingenuo: "Eccoti qua Perry!". Musiche In Phineas e Ferb, in quasi tutti gli episodi della serie, vi sono uno o più brani che vengono eseguiti dai personaggi stessi, oppure da voci di campo, che non coinvolgono questi, ma le loro situazioni. Quasi tutti i pezzi, in lingua originale, sono stati scritti dai due creatori della serie Povenmire e Marsh, e proprio questi hanno dichiarato che per scrivere un brano non serve poi così tanto tempo, anzi, ce ne vuole davvero poco. La sigla d'apertura della serie negli Stati Uniti, cantata dalla band americana dei Bowling for Soup, è stata nominata per un Emmy Award nel 2008. Inizialmente, i creatori scrissero una sigla dal ritmo piuttosto lento, per seguire le convenzioni di una "classica canzone Disney". Ma poi, il network si sentì più sicuro nel commissionare una canzone più moderna, con tonalità rock/alternative. In Italia, la sigla ha la stessa base dell'originale, ma con un testo completamente in lingua italiana, cantata da Nicola Gargaglia. Durante la trasmissione della seconda stagione, è stato trasmesso lo speciale "Phineas e Ferb MusiClip Classifica Show", in cui i telespettatori, avvisati precedentemente con dei promo sull'iniziativa, hanno votato le più divertenti 10 canzoni della prima stagione. Episodi Episodi speciali * Phineas e Ferb - Un Natale anche per Danville * Phineas e Ferb - Phineas e Ferb Aloha * Phineas e Ferb - Un'estate Straordinaria * Phineas e Ferb - Un Natale anche per Danville - Versione Estesa (Un Natale in stile Perry) * Phineas e Ferb - Le Montagne Russe: il Musical * Phineas e Ferb - I precursori del tempo (Quattro episodi) * Phineas e Ferb - Dov'è Perry? (2 parti) Film * Phineas e Ferb The Movie - Nella seconda dimensione Personaggi Personaggi principali * Phineas Flynn: la "mente" delle invenzioni, è estremamente fantasioso e dal suo cervello nascono le idee per le invenzioni. Ha sempre il sorriso sulle labbra. Ha la testa triangolare e i capelli rossi. È estremamente ottimista e innocente anche se le sue invenzioni tendono a distrarlo dalle altre cose (non si accorge dei sentimenti di Isabella per lui e della doppia vita di Perry). * Ferb Fletcher: fratellastro inglese, è il "braccio" del gruppo che realizza materialmente le invenzioni. Ha la testa lunga, con un grande naso e i capelli verdi, e non parla quasi mai; solitamente conclude l'episodio con una breve frase di epilogo. Ha la stessa età di Phineas, seppur questa non venga mai ben definita (si aggira tra i 10 e i 12 anni). * Perry l'ornitorinco (Agente P. quando è in missione, da platypus, nome inglese per l'orinitorinco): all'apparenza è un normalissimo ornitorinco, innocuo e imbranato; in realtà è un agente segreto in missione contro il dottor Doofenshmirtz ed è estremamente abile e competente. La sua base di agente segreto è proprio sotto la casa di Phineas e Ferb (ad ogni puntata vediamo diversi ingressi). È l'animaletto domestico dei due fratelli, ed è molto affezionato alla sua famiglia. Nel film Phineas e Ferb The Movie - Nella seconda dimensione Phineas e Ferb scopriranno la verità su Perry anche se alla fine verrà loro cancellata la memoria (per la precisione sono loro a scegliere di farsela cancellare di proposito per poter tenere Perry, dato che se la sua copertura saltasse sarebbe costretto a trasferirsi e a separarsi da loro per sempre). Anche Lawrence aveva casualmente scoperto, in una puntata, il nascondiglio di Perry, ma anche a lui era stata cancellata la memoria (anche se nel suo caso fu un incidente e in quella circostanza gli si era proprio cancellata tutta la memoria in generale facendolo regredire psicologicamente ad un bambino di 2 anni e Perry lo sostituisce con un robot). * Candace Flynn: doppiata in lingua originale da Ashley Tisdale, è la sorella maggiore di Phineas e sorellastra di Ferb. Passa le giornate a spiare i fratellini e a chiamare la mamma per venire ad accorrere, senza successo. È innamorata di Jeremy con cui riesce, nonostante tutto, a mettersi insieme in "Un Estate Straordinaria". È allergica alla pastinaca e ai latticini (anche se in un episodio dice di amare il formaggio fuso), e soffre di vertigini. È un'adolescente di 15 anni. Ha una migliore amica di nome Stacy (anch'essa quindicenne) e sta spesso attaccata al cellulare. Crede nell'esistenza di una forza misteriosa che distrugge le invenzioni di Phineas e Ferb. * Linda Flynn: mamma di Phineas e matrigna di Ferb, era stata negli anni ottanta una superstar, Lindana, che aveva scalato le classifiche di tutto il mondo con il singolo Sono qui e voglio fare la star. Candace cerca perennemente di convincerla che Phineas e Ferb costruiscono congegni per controllare la mente nel loro giardino, ma non ha mai prove per dimostrarlo (dato che spariscono sempre!) * Il Dottor Heinz Doofenshmirtz: perfido (o almeno così vorrebbe sembrare), passa le sue giornate a progettare piani diabolici per conquistare la città e dintorni; l'agente segreto Perry l'ornitorinco (Agente P) sventa però ogni volta i suoi progetti (Doofenshmirtz gli urla dopo la sua disfatta Sventura a te, Perry l'ornitorinco!). È diventato tale a seguito di tutte le cattiverie che ha subito ingiustamente da bambino da parte della sua famiglia (suo padre l'aveva messo a fare il nano da giardino questo in particolare crea molti altri antefatti e sua madre gli preferiva sempre il fratello Roger, che nella serie è il sindaco di Danville). Ha una figlia adolescente di nome Vanessa (dalla sua relazione con l'ex-moglie) con cui è molto affettuoso anche se tende a imbarazzarla. Dal cognome e dall'accento si può dedurre che abbia origini tedesche, soprattutto per la sua città d'infanzia e per la lingua del padre. La gente lo scambia per un farmacista per colpa del camice da laboratorio che indossa. A eccezione di Candace, è il vero antagonista principale nel corso della serie. * Maggiore Monogram o MM: è il capo della O.S.B.A. (Organizzazione Senza un Buon Acronimo, che stranamente ha per agenti solo animali), e anche di Perry l'ornitorico, cui dà tutte le istruzioni necessarie riguardanti Doofenshmirtz. Ha un comportamento un po' strambo e mentre dice a Perry cosa fare, viene interrotto dal suo allievo Carl. Il suo vero nome è Francis, ma si fa chiamare Maggiore perché pensa che il suo nome sia imbarazzante. * Lawrence Fletcher: è il patrigno di Phineas e il papà di Ferb. Si fidanzò con Linda in un concerto dei Love Händel, anche se era già sposato. Della prima moglie di Lawrence conosciamo solo il cognome. Altri personaggi *'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz': è la figlia di Doofenshmirtz, e, come Candace con Phineas e Ferb, cerca sempre di convincere sua madre che suo padre le controlla il cervello, senza mai riuscirci. È un'adolescente che ama gli alieni e il controllo mentale, e le cose scure e un po' "dark", È spesso preoccupata che il padre la metta un casco per il controllo della mente anche se in realtà gli vuole bene.Ferb è innamorato di lei. Nella serie ha 16 anni. *'Isabella Garcia-Shapiro': una ragazzina che ogni tanto segue Phineas e Ferb nelle loro avventure, a volte devono anche intervenire per salvarla. È innamoratissima di Phineas (che invece sembra non accorgersi dei sentimenti della ragazzina). Ha la stessa età di Phineas e Ferb, ed è il capo di una gilda (la Fireside Girls) assimilabile alle Girl Scouts of the United States of America. Nel cartone viene caricaturizzato il fatto che tali guide ottengano distintivi ad ogni compito ben eseguito. Nello speciale di Natale si scopre da una sua frase che lei e la sua famiglia sono ebrei.Nella puntata in cui Phineas e Ferb vanno nel futuro si scopre che lei sarà la zia dei figli di Candace. Quindi rimane il dubbio se sarà la moglie di Phineas o Ferb (anche se si pensa sia Phineas perché nella puntata "Un'estate straordinaria" i due hanno una complicità amichevole ma anche romantica.) *'Buford Van Stomm': è un bullo amico di Phineas e Ferb. Ha un pesce rosso che adora tanto e racconta di essere diventato un bullo proprio per proteggere l'amato pesciolino da chiunque possa fargli male. Ha timore e paura della sorellina di Jeremy (Susy) e dei calamari giganti(che supererà in un episodio). Baljeet è la sua vittima preferita. *'Baljeet Tjinder': è un amico di Phineas e Ferb. La vittima preferita di Buford, anche se in fondo ne è amico. È famoso per i suoi voti alti e ama tanto la scuola. Dal nome si capisce che ha origini indiane. *'Jeremy Johnson': un ragazzo che piace molto a Candace, che mira ad apparire bella davanti ai suoi occhi. Ha una sorellina che odia Candace, e Candace (come Buford), invece, è terrorizzata da essa. Anche lui è innamorato di Candace ed i due, avvicinandosi nel corso della serie, si metteranno insieme. È un ragazzo estremamente buono e gentile (non lo si vede mai arrabbiato). *'Susy Johnson': È la sorellina minore di Jeremy. Ha una cagnolina addestrata da lei. Quando è in presenza di Candace e Jeremy, fa di tutto per umiliare Candace con trucchetti crudeli e terrorizzanti. Senza la presenza di Jeremy, invece, ha un rapporto equilibrato con Candace, senza ostacoli o rivalità, in quanto "non è in servizio". *'Stacy Hirano': è la migliore amica di Candace, e come lei cerca di sventare i progetti di Phineas e Ferb, ma talvolta ne pare molto interessata, al punto di partecipare ad alcuni di essi. Come si intuisce dal cognome, ha, come affermato nella puntata "Un'estate straordinaria", origini giapponesi e ha delle cugine a Tokyo. Ha 15 anni come Candace e ha una sorellina minore, Ginger, che fa parte delle Fireside girls. *'Carl, l'allievo': è il giovane allievo del Maggiore Monogram, lavora alla O.S.B.A. e qualche volta è capitato che ha dovuto partecipare ad alcune missioni con Perry l'Ornitorinco. Viene soprannominato Dr. Noce di Cocco, dato che gli piace ballare di nascosto una danza con alcune noci di cocco e vestito da dottore. Ha un comportamento un po' strambo. È esperto di terremoti e tane di talpa, è nato senza narici e (cosa un po' strana) sa "suonare" il suo unico pelo di barba che ha sul mento come una chitarra. In un episodio, "suona" la canzone di Perry l' Ornitorinco. *'Irving': È il fan n°1 di Phineas e Ferb, tanto che possiede un album con tutte le loro imprese, e conosce tutto su di loro, tanto che a Natale ha ricevuto le loro magliette. *'Fireside Girls 46321': È un gruppo di ragazze scout che aiutano spesso Phineas e Ferb nelle loro imprese; la leader del gruppo è Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, gli altri componenti del gruppo sono le migliori amiche di Isabella: Gretchen, Holly, Katie, Milly, Ginger Hirano ed Adyson Sweetwater. In un episodio della seconda stagione, anche Candace Flynn diventerà una Fireside Girl. La fondatrice del gruppo fu Eliza M. Fireside. *'Charlene Doofenshmirtz': È la mamma di Vanessa ed ex-moglie di Heinz Doofenshmirtz; la figlia cerca di dimostrarle che il padre è uno scienziato malvagio. *'Norm': È un robot "assistente" creato dal Dr. Doofenshmirtz per aiutarlo nei suoi piani malvagi; ma non fa esattamente quello che il Dr. Doofenshmirtz vorrebbe. In genere esegue gli ordini alla lettera, con risultati spesso grotteschi. *Il Sindaco Roger Doofenshmirtz: È il sindaco della città di Danville nonché fratello del Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Heinz lo odia moltissimo, come dimostra nella canzone "L'Odioso Saputello" ("My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother"). In una puntata Heinz costruisce addirittura una città galleggiante (con l'aiuto di Norm) chiamata Doofania dove lui è il sindaco e dove non può entrare suo fratello. Ma questa impresa non avrà molto successo. *I Due ragazzi del parco: non si conoscono i loro nomi, ma sono ben noti nell'episodio La cometa di Kermillian per aver cantato la canzone "Scoiattoli nei pantaloni". Dopo, faranno numerose apparizioni. * Jenny Brown : un'amica di Candace, hippy e fissata con la pace nel mondo, indossa una maglietta gialla e ha un fiore tra i capelli. * Capitan Webber: Appare solo nell' episodio " Il mostro del lago naso " e viene salvato da Candace. * Taddeus e Thor: Nipoti dei vicini di casa di Phineas E Ferb, anche loro hanno una sorella, Mandy, che come Candace li vuole "beccare". I due si battono con Phineas e Ferb nella costruzione di un fortino, ma ovviamente vengono battuti. * I nonni paterni: Abitano a Londra e il nonno assomiglia molto a Ferb e a Lawrence * I nonni materni: Abitano in campagna . Il nonno ha i capelli grigi e porta gli occhiali mentre la nonna è rossa e ha una gemella che esce fuori solo quando vogliono fare uno scherzo. * Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: amica di Linda Flynn e madre di Isabella, di solito la madre di Phineas e Ferb si trova a casa sua con la signora Johnson a giocare a bridge. Si nota, dal fatto che porta un anello, che è sposata, ma suo marito non è mai apparso nella serie. * Eliza Fletcher: una cugina inglese di Ferb che insegnerà a Candace a ignorare ciò che fanno Phineas e Ferb per stare insieme a Jeremy. * Django Brown: è un amico di Phineas e Ferb, figlio di un grande artista. È convinto di essere in grado di mettersi le gambe dietro la testa, arrotolandosi come un 'pretzel umano'. È anche il fratello minore di Jenny, l'amica hippy di Candace. * Peter il Panda: è un panda che fa parte della O.S.B.A.In un episodio "ruba" la nemesi(cioè Doofenshmirtz)a Perry. * Pinky Chihuahua: è il cane di Isabella, in un episodio si scopre che anche lui un è agente dell O.S.B. A. e ha come nemesi la professoressa Poofenplotz. * Professoressa Poofenplotz: è la nemesi di Pinky, una donna 'pazza' che tiene molto ai suoi capelli e cerca per questo di impadronirsi di tutte le scorte di lacca della città. * Aloyse von Roddenstein o Rodney: è uno scienziato pazzo, come Doofenshmirtz. Rodney al'inizio era più malvagio di Doofenshmirtz, ma in un episodio, Doofenshmirtz ha dimostrato di essere più malvagio di lui. * Meap: è un piccolo alieno bianco, molto grazioso e con grandi occhi languidi. All'apparenza è fragile, ma in realtà è un agente della polizia intergalattica. Riesce a parlare solo se indossa dei baffi 'traduttori', senza i quali riesce a pronunciare solo la parola 'meap', da cui il suo nome. Ha una nemesi di nome Mitch, della sua stessa specie, che fa il bracconiere spaziale. *'Terry la tartaruga (agente T)' : compare nel videogioco, ma ha anche fatto un cameo nel film. Fa anche lui parte dell' OSBA , è giallo con il guscio arancione Doppiaggio Versione italiana Direttore del doppiaggio Leslie La Penna Assistente al doppiaggio Elisabetta Cortese Doppiatori * Phineas: Manuel Meli * Ferb: Fabio Valenzi, Federico Campaiola * Candace: Gemma Donati * Dottor Doofenshmirtz: Luca Dal Fabbro * Mamma: Antonella Rinaldi * Papà: Mauro Gravina * Isabella: Benedetta Gravina * Buford: Paolo Vivio * Baljeet: Marilisa Carnevali * Jeremy: Alessio Puccio * Maggiore Monogram: Stefano Mondini * Carl: Stefano Onofri * Stacy: Joy Saltarelli, Elena Liberati * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz: Perla Liberatori * Irving: Gianluca Crisafi * Suzy: Maria Gabriella Petti, Valentina Pallavicino Altri doppiatori * Vanessa: Laura Amadei * Evander: Mario Bombardieri * Strargurgitator: Mario Bombardieri * Investitore tedesco: Raffaele Palmieri * Misty: Valentina Pallavicino * Johnny: Andrea Quartana * Robot Babysitter: Benedetta Degl Innocenti * Personaggi vari: Andrea Di Maggio * Dott.Sentitimeglio : Mino Caprio * Rodney e Gaston:Luigi Ferraro Dialoghi italiani di Maria Gabriella Petti, Lorena e Virginia Brancucci Film Anteprime Phineas e Ferb ha avuto numerose anteprime per promuovere il cartone animato: la serie è stata presentata il 29 settembre 2007 dopo la premiere di High School Musical 2 da Ashley Tisdale protagonista dell'omonimo film del 5 dicembre 2007 e voce di Candace nella serie Phineas e Ferb; alcuni spezzoni di altre puntate sono state trasmesse durante dei promo di Disney Channel dal 7 gennaio 2008 in poi. Ascolti Negli Stati Uniti la serie ha riscosso tanto successo da essere riproposta più volte. Ben 10,8 milioni di telespettatori nella prima trasmissione e 3,3 milioni nella seconda. Riferimenti e citazioni * Nell'episodio Giocattoli per tutti, quando Phineas e Ferb ristrutturano la fabbrica,si vede un fiume di cioccolato, con la cascata, dove su una barca navigano gli Oompa Loompa, ovvia parodia degli Oompa Loompa del film la fabbrica di cioccolato del 2005 e di Willy Wonka e la fabbrica di cioccolato del 1971. * Nell'episodio Principessa per un giorno, Candace incontra una regina dalle fattezze uguali a lei e, entrambe insoddisfatte delle proprie vite, si scambiano le identità; questo è un chiaro riferimento a Il principe e il povero. * L'episodio Viaggio al centro di Candace cita Viaggio allucinante dello scrittore Isaac Asimov. * L'episodio Il mostro del lago Naso racconta una parodia del lago di Loch Ness mentre il mostro del lago è un'altra parodia sul mostro di Loch Ness. L'allusione è ancora più evidente nel titolo in lingua originale: "The Lake Nose Monster" * L'episodio Finalmente! cita alcuni film di Stanley Kubrick come Full metal jacket e Arancia meccanica. * L'episodio Il Perry Traduttore quando Jeremy porta la scarpetta a Candace si rifà alla scena finale di Cenerentola. * Nell'episodio Operazione Cupido Phineas dice di sapere cosa si deve fare con le ragazze da un film. Tutti i particolari riportano al film di Titanic, e la canzone alla vecchia serie televisiva Love Boat. * Nell'episodio speciale Phineas e Ferb - Un'estate straordinaria, quando si trovano sull'isola deserta Phineas scavando una buca trova una spugna gialla e una stella marina rosa, in riferimento a Spongebob e Patrick. * Nell'episodio Phineas e Ferb - Un'estate straordinaria, la sfida che Buford lancia a Phineas si rifà al romanzo Il giro del mondo in 80 giorni. * Nell'episodio Minigolf, maxi passione c'è nell'ultima buca la musica di uno dei circuiti di Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. * Nell'episodio Phineas e Ferb Aloha Parte 1 e 2 il direttore dell'hotel somiglia molto a Phill Lewis e ha anche lo stesso doppiatore.Ovviamente è riferito a Marion Mosebry di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel infatti è doppiato da Fabrizio Vidale * Sempre nell'episodio Phineas e Ferb Aloha Parte 1 e 2 Doofenshmirtz naufraga su un'isola e quando scappa su una barca viene ingoiato da una balena come Pinocchio. * Nell'episodio Phineas e Ferb ALoha Parte 1 e 2 Candace si riferisce all'amuleto dicendo:solo il fuoco che lo ha creato può distruggerlo; chiaro riferimento a l'unico anello de Il signore degli anelli. * Nell'episodio della festa dell'unificazione dei tre stati, quando Buford lancia in aria la parata e guarda la zona dei tre stati cita il discorso fatto da Jurij Gagarin. * Nell'episodio Atlantide Baljeet esce da una conchiglia in una posizione che ricorda quella della Venere di Botticelli. * Nell'episodio "Le acchiappa-Phineas e Ferb" viene citata la famosa posa delle Charlie's Angels. Anche perché Stacy essendo di etnia asiatica ricorda Alex,interpretata da Lucy Liu * Nell'episodio Un'estate straordinaria, quando Phineas e Ferb arrivano a Tokyo, delle ragazze giapponesi ballano per loro la nota canzone Caramelldansen del gruppo svedese Caramell. Nello stesso episodio, Isabella fa riferimento alla canzone Llevan Polka cantata dalla mascotte dei Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku. * Nell'episodio "Alla ricerca di Mary McGuffin", quando Phineas e Ferb visitano le sedi della Carità Caritatevole cercando la bambola di Candace, assumono le sembianze di Starsky & Hutch, di James "Sonny" Crockett e Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs della serie Miami Vice e di Horatio Caine ed Eric Delko di CSI Miami. *Nell'episodio "Prigionieri nel cyberspazio", quando Phineas e Ferb costruiscono un gioco virtuale Candace viene teletrasportata nel gioco, ed è un chiaro riferimento al film del 1982 Tron. *L'episodio "La cometa di Kermillian" è un riferimento alla cometa di Halley *Nell'episodio "Gara di ballo" Ferb,quando controlla Jeremy,indossa un vestito di Tron *Nell'episodio "Abbasso i bulli" compare l'ex-pugile professionista Evander Holyfield. Durante un'inquadratura il pugile compare con un orecchio morsicato: infatti nel 1997, all'MGM Grand Garden Arena di Las Vegas, combatté contro Mike Tyson che fu squalificato per aver morso due volte l'orecchio all'avversario ferendolo a sangue. * Negli episodi Le cronache di Mip e principessa per un giorno, la musica iniziale riprende la sigla di Star Trek - Voyager *Nell'episodio "Polpettone a sorpresa" appare il personaggio di Jamie Oliver la cui voce è del cuoco stesso. *Nell'episodio Montagne Russe: Il Musical a un certo punto durante la canzone finale appare il personaggio Kenny Ortega, regista e coreografo che ha diretto High School Musical a cui si ispira ovviamente questo episodio *Nell'episodio Phineas e Ferb - Aloha mentre Phineas, Ferb e Candace fanno surf appare il surfista Laird Hamilton *Nell'episodio "Montagne Russe: Il Musical" quando Candace spinge fuori dal supermercato la madre, dietro a una macchina appaiono le due Candace cresciute dell'episodio "Viaggio nello spazio-tempo" *Nell'episodio "Tira il dado" il gioco Tira il Dado è un chiaro riferimento al gioco da tavolo Monopoly. *Nell'episodio "Non mollare, Baljeet!" il tour preparato dal Phineas e Ferb per Baljeet si chiama "Tour de Ferb", riferito al Tour de France. *Sempre nell'episodio "Non mollare, Baljeet!" si vedono i protagonisti volare in cielo, come nel film E.T.. *Un altro riferimento alla scena delle biciclette di E.T. è presente nel doppio episodio speciale Phineas e Ferb: Un'estate straordinaria. * Nell'episodio Divertiti Candace il tema dell'avventura è quasi identico al Mago di OZ. * Sempre nell'episodio Divertiti Candace la canzone finale è la canzone apparsa nell'episodio Un errore di progettazione modificata. * Nell'episodio Un'estate straordinaria - Parte 2, Buford e Baljeet si trovano davanti alla famosa scena degli spaghetti di Lilli e il Vagabondo. *Nell'episodio "Una gita tempestosa" durante una gita di famiglia in barca Phineas va sul ponte ad osservare i delfini insieme ad Isabella scena simile a quella del film Titanic dove Jake va sul ponte ad osservare i delfini *Nell'episodio "Cranius Maximus" quando Perry, per raggiungere il nascondiglio segreto, attraversa un armadio dove lo conduce in un luogo incantato, riferimento al film Le cronache di Narnia - Il leone, la strega e l'armadio. Premi e candidature Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Disney ha prodotto una mini-serie animata in forma di talk show dal titolo Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, di due minuti per episodio, dove i protagonisti Phineas e Ferb, con l'ausilio degli altri personaggi della serie madre, intervistano delle celebrità in carne e ossa. In Italia è stata trasmessa da Disney Channel. Gli ospiti avuti nell'unica stagione prodotta dello spin-off sono: * Jack Black * Andy Samberg * Seth Rogen * Tony Hawk * Taylor Swift * Regis Philbin * Neil Patrick Harris * Randy Jackson * Emma Roberts * Cedric the Entertainer * David Beckham * Howie Mandel * Miss Piggy * Tom Bergeron * Ty Pennington * Shaun White * Larry King * Jason Segel * Ben Stiller * Guy Fieri ar:فارس وفادي da:Phineas og Ferb en:Phineas and Ferb es:Phineas and Ferb fr:Phinéas et Ferb ko:피니와 퍼브 nl:Phineas en Ferb pl:Fineasz i Ferb pt-br:Phineas e Ferb ru:Финес и Ферб zh:飞哥与小佛 Categoria:Phineas e Ferb Categoria:Serie televisive Disney